guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mesmer Elite Canthan armor
Screenshots Does anyone have a better screenshot of this armour? Brighter and from front on? Neon 14:53, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Is it any better now? --Theeth (talk) 11:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::Lovely! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:34, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::Female armor good, Male not so good. Nakriel 09:07, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Could annyone show the Male Mesmer armor from a side view please? Zulu Inuoe 22:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) : its so ugly on a guy that we have one secreenshot? thats one powerful armor Roland Cyerni 17:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I took new shots of the male armor undyed and dyed blue on the Isle of the Nameless. Hope this helps. I actually like the tunic (other than it makes him look fat) but wish it had the longer qipao legs. - Kung Fu Tze 21:11, 31 December 2008 (PST) I replaced the screenshots that I submitted earlier with shots including masks in the overview with 4x anti-aliasing. - Kung Fu Tze 18:13, 1 January 2009 (PST) Note Should we make a note saying that this is base on the Chinese Traditional Clothing called QiPao? sounds weird to me traditional chinese wearing such skirts :PKalamaras gr 16:00, 26 May 2007 (CDT) The qipao was originally a Manchu dress with long sleeves and the skirt went down to the feet. While the Manchus ruled China it became a common dress among Han Chinese elites as well. After the fall of the last Chinese dynasty the qipao was gradually reformed into something similar to what the Elite Canthan armor looks like (the sleeves became shorter first, and gradually the skirt line rose). It might make a good note, though I don't recall seeing notes for other armor articles (of course, how many armor sets are based on real life clothing is another point).Crow 21:46, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Female armor is definitely hot... but I dare say that the male version of this armor is perhaps the UGLIEST armor I have ever seen across all characters, based on the photo provided. But my goodness... I'm gonna have to make a female mesmer just so I can get her this armor. -Wang 05:15, 29 October 2007 (UTC) : I did, and it's worth it! :D LOOOVEE IT and Mesmers Pwn. But Paragons are still fave -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 20:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Note: this armor costs 20 reward points per piece for the pvp version, not 15. Love this armor but she looks like she has hairy fore arms...--Schlumpy 22:49, 17 February 2008 (UTC) No panties? :( Afraid not. They need to stop with the "all blackness or solid block" when you try to look up the skirt, and have a full texture thong or panty. The Hose Does the Hose add anything, e.g tights, cause I think its a kinda waste to get then if you cant see them? Ipo 20:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :They add the tights, as shown by the Parts section thingy. Makes it a bunch nicer, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::klkl, couldn't see the tights, thnx Ipo 20:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can actually buy (non elite) Sunspear Leggings and it's pretty much the same. It's actually prettier because it has a fantastic gold trim. You won't regret it! ''Lorazcyk'' 03:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC)